The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to selection of positioning reference signal (PRS) occasions.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A base station may transmit a signal such as a PRS at a set interval (e.g., a PRS occasion) to a UE. The UE may perform PRS measurements using the PRS received from the base station. In some examples, a UE may be a Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) device. In this case, measuring PRS across multiple PRS occasions may be inefficient because some NB-IoT devices support low data rate and power consumption compared to other UEs (e.g., legacy UEs). Improved selection of PRS occasions is desired.